Morning Melody
by bucktooth22
Summary: Stiles wakes Derek up early and Derek has to punish his mate for his transgressions. Sterek Oneshot smut fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any song referenced

Derek was not a morning person on good days. Of course he was not a person on full moons either, but that's beside the point. Good mornings, people knew to scamper when the grouch monster finally rolled out of bed. Stiles was either not quite intelligent, or had a plan of suicide by morning werewolf. Derek woke quite suddenly, something he hates to do, in the early hours (7:30), something he hates, to the most annoying music, something he hates, blasting as loud as it could go from downstairs. Derek's mood, to say the least, was murderous. He was livid, and looking for an ass to roast in punishment for the morning wake up call. All the windows were open letting bright sunlight pour in and stab Derek's not yet fully awake eyes. Being stabbed in the eyes by morning sunlight was also something Derek hated. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he had a plan in mind that, at the time, seemed fool proof. He was going to smash whatever was causing that torturous noise, devour whoever had caused it, and then collapse in his bed to sleep until a more acceptable hour. That was, until he saw Stiles, dancing in his boxers, singing (if you can call it that) at the top of his lungs, and kicking apparently discarded garments of clothing around on the floor. Only it wasn't the floor, because Stiles was standing on a coffee table. And he wasn't "singing" into a microphone, he was shouting into a hairbrush. With the shred of control Derek had remaining in his overloaded mind; Derek seized Stiles around the waist, yanked him bodily off the table, smacked the hairbrush from his hands and slapped a firm hand over the boy's mouth.

"Shut up." Derek whispered. Only it wasn't exactly a whisper because the music was still blasting. Derek had not smashed the stereo, recognizing it as his own, traitor that it was. Not wanting to break his own things, he let Stiles go to turn it off. He had the full intention of returning to bed after putting a stop to the atrocity that his ears were being forced to endure. His progress was halted when Stiles, who clearly knew too much, licked Derek's neck before spinning around to grind his ass into Derek's groin. Derek froze, eyes widening.

"And I'm hungry like a woooolf!" Stiles shouted piercing Derek's ears and pulling him out of his musings.

"Turn off the music. I'm going back to bed." Derek growled. Stiles hurried over to the stereo to put the song Birthday Sex on and to turn it down to a more reasonable volume. Stiles resumed grinding on Derek. Stiles no longer sang, much preferring the little huffs Derek was making in an attempt not to openly moan. Nearing the end of the song Derek closed his eyes, bit his lip, threw his head back and moaned. He grabbed Stiles by the hips roughly and began grinding right back. One thing Derek did not hate was sexy time with Stiles. As they were both wearing boxers, there was little constricting the impending sexy time. Stiles turned around and began grinding. He put his head down on Derek's shoulder and his arms sat lazily around Derek's neck as the wolf ground against him to the beat of the song. When it was finally over, Derek turned the music off, and pushed Stiles against the wall. Stiles smiled, having planned the morning to go exactly as such before kissing Derek who kissed right back while removing Stiles's boxers. Boxers that looked suspiciously like Derek's. When they were both sufficiently boxer-less Derek hammered Stiles into the wall.

When they slumped down on the couch Stiles cuddled close to Derek. "Good morning." Stiles mumbled smiling at how clever he was. He'd planned the whole morning and it had gone perfectly. "Don't you love music in the morning?"

"No. I hate music in the morning. I hate mornings." Derek grumbled.

"What about morning sex?" Stiles laughed. He knew Derek hated mornings, and loud noises, and Stiles's amazing singing, and when Stiles stood on the furniture. That made the whole morning so much more fun.

"I hate morning anything." Derek grumbled as he pulled Stiles closer. "Except morning sex with you."

"Good." Stiles grinned as he sank his teeth into Derek's neck. Derek growled as he scooped up his mischievous little boyfriend and carried him upstairs to the bedroom for another round.


End file.
